Moony Moody Blues
by Angelene Hysteria
Summary: Deux solitudes qui se rencontrent ... Les sorciers sont-ils si différents des moldus ? L'histoire se situe après Noël dans le Tome 5. One Shot sur Mumus !


**MOONY MOODY BLUES **

**Disclaimer : **Rien à moi, tout à JKRowlings. Enfin, non, Gillian m'appartient. Sinon Ben's Song appartient à la merveilleuse Sarah McLachlan, et The Fool on the Hill aux talentueux Beatles.

**Mot de Wam : **Un petit One Shot un peu tristounet sur Mumus ... J'espère que vous aimerez ! Encouragements bienvenus !

************************************************************************************************

Remus ne se sentait pas très à son aise. Il n'était pas accoutumé au fait de fréquenter des endroits moldus, et ne savait pas au juste comment il devait se comporter. Il était entré dans le bar quelques minutes plus tôt. Il pleuvait des cordes, le vent était glacial, et il ne savait pas où aller. A dire vrai, il cherchait depuis longtemps un asile, mais il était hors de question pour lui de rester chez les sorciers. 

Avec l'amendement spécial sur les créatures hybrides passé par le Ministère quelques semaines plus tôt, il était quasiment impossible pour les siens, ne serait-ce que de respirer le même air que celui des sorciers. Le genre de bêtise intolérante qui servirait parfaitement Voldemort. Mais bon, Fudge, le grand, le visionnaire, l'infaillible, n'avait-il pas dit qu'il n'était pas de retour ? Et bien sûr il ne fallait pas croire Harry Potter, qui n'était pas le mieux placé, après tout qu'a-t-il fait à part avoir causé sa chute ? 

Remus soupira et secoua son pardessus miteux, qui dégoulinait encore de l'eau de pluie du dehors. Une femme aux cheveux attachés en chignon s'approcha de lui, un carnet étrange à la main. 

" Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? " 

Lupin haussa un sourcil, visiblement ennuyé. Il ne savait pas trop ce que buvaient les moldus ... 

" Euh, un Cola Coca. " 

Un jour, Harry lui avait expliqué que c'était ce que les jeunes Moldus buvaient souvent, alors qu'après une séance pénible d'entraînement où le jeune garçon voulait produire un patronus, il avait fait une pause, éreinté, réclamant une bouteille de cet étrange breuvage. Remus eut un regard empli d'espoir et d'appréhension vers la serveuse qui se contenta de hocher la tête avec un sourire. 

" Coca Cola vous voulez dire ? " 

Lupin se sentit pâlir, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû se lancer avec ces bizarreries moldues sans être sûr de lui. 

" Euh oui, veuillez m'excusez. Je m'emmêle, c'est la fatigue. " 

La serveuse ne quitta pas son sourire, mais détailla Remus avec insistance. 

" Vous ... Euh vous avez de quoi payer ? " 

Lupin ravala un grognement ironique. Sa tenue vestimentaire laissait vraiment à désirer, que ce soit chez les moldus ou les sorciers, il faisait miséreux. 

" J'ai suffisamment. " 

Le sorcier fouilla dans une poche de pantalon et posa quelques livres sterling sur le comptoir. En décidant d'aller se camoufler un peu chez les moldus, il avait pensé à changer ses rares deniers. 

" Ce sera suffisant ? " 

La femme se détendit et sourit. 

" Amplement. Vous êtes étranger ? 

- Euh oui je viens de ... euh ... de Hongrie. 

- Oh je vois, vous êtes à l'euro ? 

- Euh oui, c'est ça ... répondit-il au hasard. 

- Bien, alors là vous avez 5 livres, et pour une consommation, vous n'avez besoin de dépenser que le tiers d'une livre ... 

- Ah très bien. Merci mademoiselle. 

- Je vous apporte votre consommation tout de suite. " 

Remus se contenta de la laisser partir avec un pauvre sourire. Il réalisa soudain qu'il s'agissait là de la première conversation qu'il entretenait depuis des semaines avec une autre voix que celle de sa conscience. La vie était dure. Il ne trouvait plus de travail, il errait, vivotait, et passait le reste du temps à surveiller les activités des Mangemorts présumés de Voldemort pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phénix. C'était pas une vie ... 

Il se surprit à sourire en pensant que dans un certain sens, le retour du seigneur des ténèbres était ce qui l'avait le mieux réussi depuis des années. Depuis que la nouvelle guerre avait été déclarée par Dumbledore, il se sentait enfin utile à quelque chose, pas un parasite qui doit presque mendier pour survivre. Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? 

Il était brillant autrefois. L'un des meilleurs élèves de Poudlard, et ses études de second cycle avaient été exceptionnelles. Mais voilà, un secret comme le sien était bien lourd à garder. Et quand les gens devinaient, leur attitude changeait. La meilleure année qu'il avait passée depuis sa sortie de Poudlard, était celle où Dumbledore lui avait fait suffisamment confiance pour lui confier un poste d'enseignant. 

Il avait retrouvé sa bonne vieille école, un but, une raison de continuer à se battre. Il avait rencontré Harry, le fils de James. Cette rencontre avait été pleine de surprises pour lui. Le jeune garçon était si éloigné et en même temps si semblable à son père. Physiquement, la ressemblance était frappante. Le côté leader, déterminé et courageux, la curiosité, cela aussi c'était un formidable point commun entre eux deux. 

Et paradoxalement, Harry n'avait pas hérité de certains des défauts de son père, comme la suffisance, l'arrogance, ou le goût de l'anarchie et du désordre. Quand Harry enfreignait les règles, c'était toujours pour de bonnes raisons. Sans doute parce qu'il n'avait pas été élevé dans une famille de sorciers comme James. Harry avait perdu ses parents avant même d'avoir pu les connaître, et cela l'avait fait grandir plus vite. 

Le garçon avait eu une enfance bien misérable, entre son statut d'orphelin, sa solitude, son ignorance sur la personne qu'il était et sa famille les Dursley qui le méprisait d'être ce qu'il était comme les gens du Ministère méprisaient Remus pour son côté loup-garou. D'une certaine manière, il se sentait proche de Harry, et comprenait ce qu'il ressentait. Lui aussi était seul. Il n'avait pas de famille, son père était mort depuis longtemps, et sa mère ... Disons les choses comme elles l'étaient, sa mère était une brave femme, mais malgré tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour son fils, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir peur de lui. 

Et qui aurait pu lui en vouloir ? Lorsque ça lui était arrivé, il ne l'a même pas su tout de suite. Et une nuit de pleine lune, c'était arrivé, il s'était transformé, comme ça, dans sa chambre d'enfant. Il avait saccagé sa chambre, éventré ses jouets et ours en peluches, puis dévoré le chien qui dormait habituellement au pied de son lit. Il savait que jamais sa mère ne pourrait oublier l'horreur de cette nuit-là, et de toutes les autres. 

Il n'y pouvait rien, mais il était très mûr pour son âge, et il avait trop bien compris la peur de sa mère : puisque lui-même avait peur de lui. A ce titre, les Maraudeurs étaient devenus pour lui les meilleurs amis dont un loup-garou pouvait rêver. Ce qu'ils avaient fait pour lui, était bien plus que ce dont n'importe lequel des siens aurait pu rêver. D'ailleurs les siens pouvaient-ils seulement rêver d'avoir des amis ? 

Remus se souvint avec un pincement au cœur de l'homme qu'il avait rencontré à Sainte Mangouste, en rendant visite à Arthur Weasley. Il était déjà adulte et ne parvenait pas à accepter son agression, et le fait de devenir un loup-garou. D'apprendre la solitude. Remus avait bien tenté de le réconforter, de partager son expérience, de trouver les bons mots, mais il n'en existait aucun. 

Les gens comme lui restaient seuls. 

La serveuse lui apporta enfin le Coca-Cola et Remus y trempa ses lèvres avec appréhension. Ses lèvres, puis le bout de sa langue furent assaillies par des petites bulles pétillantes et sucrées. Le goût n'était pas désagréable. Lupin en but toute une gorgée, puis reposa son verre. 

" Vous allez bien ? " 

Cette serveuse était assez gentille. Remus la regarda et ne savait pas très bien si elle posait la question par bonté d'âme ou si c'était parce que le bar allait fermer et qu'il ne restait plus que deux poivrots à part lui à s'incruster. Mais elle avait l'air soucieuse. 

" Oui. Ca va. 

- Ca ne doit pas être très drôle d'être seul dans un pays étranger ... Vous n'avez nulle part où aller ? " 

Remus sourit. S'il avait un endroit où aller ? Excellente question. Il y avait bien l'ancienne demeure des Black, où se cachait Sirius, et où l'Ordre se réunissait, mais pour des raisons de sécurité, il était hors de question d'y aller trop fréquemment, ou d'y rester trop longtemps. Et de toute façon, on l'avait chargé d'une mission : suivre comme son ombre Goyle et découvrir à quoi Voldemort l'avait affecté. Car le mage avait bien d'autres projets que celui de voler la Prophétie au Département des Mystères. Et l'homme qui était chargé de surveiller le Mangemort ne donnait plus de nouvelle, il y avait fort à parier qu'il avait été assassiné. 

" Je dois voir des gens dans le coin après je retourne sur Londres. " finit-il par répondre à la jeune femme qui attendait. 

La serveuse fit semblant d'avoir à nettoyer le comptoir, sur lequel elle venait déjà de passer un coup de chiffon, sans doute pour rester un peu parler avec lui. 

" Alors ? Vous êtes dépaysé ? " 

Le loup-garou considéra un instant son verre de coca qui continuait à pétiller et à appeler désespérément ses papilles gustatives. 

" On peut dire ça. 

- Le coin n'est pas terrible. Vous savez, le Nord de l'Angleterre, c'est glauque. Et Liverpool est une " ville grise ". Y a rien à voir. Sauf peut-être le musée des Beatles ... 

- Les Beatles ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? " 

La jeune femme éclata de rire. 

" Ne me dites pas que vous ne les connaissez pas ? Le monde entier les a idolâtrés, je suis sûre qu'en Hongrie aussi ! " 

Remus sourit maladroitement. 

" Je ne me suis jamais vraiment intéressé à ... " 

Il hésita à parler. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était au juste les Beatles. Un mouvement politique ? Une marque de voiture ? Un jeu de société ? 

" A la musique ? " compléta la serveuse. 

Ah non, un groupe. 

" Voilà. Mes parents étaient plutôt austères, alors hors de question de ramener des disques à la maison. 

- Oh oui, je vois le genre. Quand j'ai acheté Sergent Pepper, ma mère m'a fait toute une scène, prétextant que la pop était une musique idiote pour drogués dégénérés. Vous devriez écouter un de leurs disques. C'est une honte de partir de Liverpool sans les connaître. 

- C'est la ville d'où ils viennent ? 

- Exact. Vous n'avez peut-être pas les moyens d'acheter un disque ... " 

Remus eut un regard embarrassé. 

" On ne peut rien vous cacher. 

- D'accord. Ca peut s'arranger. " 

La jeune femme eut un sourire mystérieux et disparut un instant de derrière son comptoir pour se diriger vers une machine étrange et imposante, dont Remus avait déjà vu des photos chez Arthur Weasley, et qui s'appelait un juke-box. Cela servait à écouter de la musique moldue. Alors qu'il détaillait l'étrange machine, il ne prêta aucune attention à la jeune femme qui glissait plusieurs jetons dans le juke-box. Il sursauta lorsqu'une musique rapide, vive et colorée retentit dans le bar. Une voix traînante retentit et chanta quelques mots insensés sur une dénommée Lucy qui voyait des ciels couleur Marmelade. 

Malgré lui, Lupin sourit. Cela pouvait paraître idiot, mais ces quelques notes de musique, jouées pour lui, dans un bar sombre et miteux, par un nuit pluvieuse et glaciale à Liverpool, lui réchauffèrent un cœur déjà bien meurtri. 

" Ca vous plaît hein ? 

- Beaucoup. 

- Je savais que ça vous rendrait le sourire. 

- Les Beatles ? 

- Les Beatles, la musique ... L'évocation du LSD ? " 

Elle eut un petit rire, sans doute venait-elle de faire une plaisanterie, mais pour être honnête, le sorcier ne voyait pas bien ce que pouvait être le LSD ... 

" La musique y a que ça de vrai. C'est le seul remède que je connaisse contre le cafard, avec le Tabasco. 

- Vous avez l'air d'aimer beaucoup ça ? 

- Oh oui, vous avez devant vous une musicienne ratée. Quand j'avais seize ans, j'ai accepté un travail ici, pour me payer une guitare. Je voulais composer des chansons, faire des concerts, et être connue dans le monde entier pour ma musique. Mais quinze ans après, je suis toujours ici. J'ai ma guitare, mais elle est toute désaccordée, et ce n'est pas un mal puisque de toute façon je n'ai jamais su en jouer correctement. " 

Il hocha la tête. 

" Je sais ce que c'est. On imagine notre vie d'une certaine manière, et un événement vient tout changer. On ne contrôle plus rien. 

- Mais on n'a plus d'autre choix que de continuer malgré tout. " 

Lupin se surprit à dévisager fixement la jeune femme. Il ne l'avait pas vraiment bien regardée jusqu'à présent, mais fit un effort pour tenter de graver son visage dans sa mémoire. Elle était très grande et maigre, et pourtant étrangement cambrée au niveau du bas ventre. Son teint était pâle et terne, elle avait la peau sur les os. Mais elle n'arborait pas l'air malheureux des gens qui ne mangeaient pas à leur faim. Même si son visage, plutôt gracieux, portait des marques de fatigue extrêmes, et des cernes autour des yeux, on sentait une sorte d'énergie profonde, venant de ses tripes, qui la faisait se tenir droite et digne. Des boucles blondes venaient encadrer son visage, et leur blondeur éclatante détournait l'attention sur les marques d'épuisement et de tristesse qu'elle portait. 

Pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, Lupin eut l'impression qu'elle le comprenait, ou était à même de le faire. C'était imprudent, il n'avait pas à se lier avec des inconnus, surtout en temps de guerre, mais il avait confiance en elle. Et il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un qui n'aurait aucune idée du monde des sorciers ou des loups-garous, ou qui n'aurait jamais entendu parler du dernier amendement sur les hybrides. 

" Je m'appelle Remus, dit-il en lui serrant la main. 

- Moi Gillian. " 

Elle lui fit un large sourire qui découvrit ses dents blanches et de petites fossettes sur les joues. Remus sentit qu'elle était soulagée d'avoir trouvé un parfait inconnu à qui parler elle aussi. Ses sens étaient particulièrement développés, du fait de sa " différence " et il y avait des choses, comme celles-ci, qu'il pouvait ressentir chez les autres, par leur simple contact. Oui, il était certain qu'elle était digne de confiance. 

" J'aimerais bien qu'ils s'en aillent ces deux-là ... " 

Lupin tourna la tête vers les deux clients vautrés de l'autre bout du comptoir, complètement imbibés d'alcool. 

" Ils ont l'air en piteux état ... nota Remus. 

- Le patron dit " tant qu'ils savent aligner au moins deux mots pour commander, on continue à les servir ! " ... Ca lui va bien de dire ça lui ... Ce n'est pas lui qui sera là le jour où l'un de nos clients s'effondrera dans un coma éthylique en plein bar. 

- J'imagine que chacun prend ses responsabilités. Ils doivent être bien malheureux pour boire à s'en rendre malades. 

- Tu parles ! J'en connais de bien plus malheureux que ces deux zigotos. " 

Remus but de nouveau quelques gorgées du Coca-Cola, n'arrivant pas bien à déterminer s'il aimait ça ou pas. 

" Vous n'avez pas l'air très heureuse, vous ... nota-t-il, le nez dans son verre, sans oser la regarder. 

- On connaît tous des hauts et des bas. Là, je suis au creux de la vague. 

- Navré. " 

Gillian regarda dans le vide un instant. Le silence s'instaura. Elle battait tranquillement la mesure au son d'une nouvelle chanson des Beatles qui passait. Dans un murmure elle chantonnait doucement. 

" Je suis habituée à toujours garder la tête haute. Même dans les pires moments, je m'accroche aux belles choses. Ca m'aide. " 

Elle regarda Remus droit dans ses yeux sombres et sourit d'un air lumineux. 

" Vous savez, j'ai toujours eu une musique qui a accompagné chacune des périodes de ma vie. 

- Ah oui ?

- C'est la meilleure thérapie que je connaisse. 

- Et en ce moment, quelle musique vous réconforte ? 

- Ben's Song. " 

Remus hocha la tête, puis éclata de rire. 

" Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce que c'est ! " 

Gillian rosit légèrement, et éclata de rire à son tour. 

" Je ne vous en veux absolument pas, de toute façon ce n'est pas une chanson connue. 

- De quoi parle-t-elle ? 

- D'une femme qui se retrouve seule à lutter dans une journée glaciale et sans vent, qui la prend au visage, et qui tente de rester droite. Parce que sa lumière s'est éteinte quand elle a vu le sang de celui qu'elle aimait couler. 

- Vous avez perdu quelqu'un récemment ? " 

Elle acquiesça tristement. 

" Oui, mon compagnon. Il est mort il y un mois de cela. 

- Toutes mes condoléances Gillian. " 

Le sorcier se sentait vraiment dévasté par la tragédie que connaissait cette jeune femme, même s'il la connaissait à peine. Ils venaient de trouver une sorte de connexion et pour une raison inconnue, il se sentait responsable d'elle. 

" Mais il m'a laissé un bébé, finit-elle par sourire en se reprenant. Je ne suis pas seule. Enfin plus pour longtemps. 

- Vous êtes enceinte ? 

- Oui. Je me demande encore comment je vais élever cet enfant, mais oui je le suis. 

- Je ... C'est idiot, je voulais vous proposer mon aide, mais pour être honnête, je n'en ai aucune à apporter ... Je suis seul, et pauvre, et j'ai des tas d'ennuis. 

- Moi aussi, ça nous fait un point commun. " 

Un silence mélancolique les entoura. Les deux poivrots ne bougeaient toujours pas, et ne semblaient pas du tout s'intéresser à eux. Gillian se pencha vers Remus et se mit à chuchoter. 

" Vous êtes un sorcier ? " 

Remus hoqueta de surprise. Il dévisagea la serveuse comme s'il s'agissait de Morgane en personne. 

" Excusez ma brusquerie, sourit-elle maladroitement. Mais, vous ne savez pas utiliser de la monnaie moldue, vous ne connaissez ni le Coca-Cola ni les Beatles, et vous prétendez venir de Hongrie alors que vous parlez avec un parfait accent anglais. " 

Lupin restait toujours estomaqué. Il était partagé entre la méfiance et l'amusement, et ne savait pas quoi lui répondre au juste. 

" Oh je sais que vous n'êtes pas censés en parler aux moldus, mais je suis au courant de tout. Ben ... Mon ... Mon compagnon était un des vôtres. " 

Remus eut un mouvement de recul et pâlit soudainement. Un sorcier qui s'appelait Ben, décédé depuis un mois, ici, à Liverpool. 

" Ben McLachlan ? 

- Vous le connaissez ? 

- Non. Enfin, je l'ai juste croisé une fois ou deux. Mais je suis ici pour savoir dans quelles circonstances il est mort. " 

Gillian se mit à trembloter soudain et s'affaissa légèrement, alors qu'elle s'était tenue droite et solide depuis leur rencontre. Son visage marquait une profonde détresse, le masque était tombé. 

" Enfin ! J'ai attendu des nouvelles depuis un mois, mais personne de votre monde ne s'est intéressé à sa mort jusque là. Les policiers moldus ont classé l'affaire, ils pensent à une simple crise cardiaque ... Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Moi, j'ai tout vu. Ils portaient de longues robes noires, leurs visages étaient camouflés. Ils étaient trois, deux qui l'ont désarmé et, et le troisième, leur chef, a dit une chose étrange. Kavada redaga ... 

- Oui, je vois ce que c'est ... marmonna Remus sombrement. C'est un sortilège maléfique très puissant. Il provoque la mort. 

- Je le revois s'écrouler ... Comment deux simples mots peuvent-il tuer quelqu'un ? 

- Notre monde est complexe à comprendre. 

- Et vous êtes ici pour ça ? Vous êtes une sorte de policier sorcier ? Vous cherchez à arrêter les coupables ? 

- Pas vraiment. Ben ... Il connaissait certains de mes amis, qui lui avaient demandé de surveiller un sorcier pour eux. Enfin pour nous. Il a dû découvrir ce qu'il faisait et l'a tué. 

- Et vous êtes là pour stopper ce sorcier ? 

- Non, je n'ai pas ce pouvoir. En fait, je suis ici pour prendre la place de Ben. C'est à mon tour d'espionner le coupable. 

- Mais vous n'avez pas de Justice chez vous ? Personne pour justifier sa mort ? 

- Si, mais, il y a une situation de crise dans notre monde. Et nos autorités sont à côté de la plaque. 

- Alors ça fait un point commun, cette fois-ci, entre votre monde et le mien. " 

Lupin n'avait pas envie de répondre à sa question pas plus que d'aller plus avant dans ses explications sur la mort de Ben. Il plongea le nez dans son verre et but le reste de son Coca. Trop sucré cette chose. 

" Vous ... Vous n'avez pas peur qu'il vous arrive la même chose ? s'enquit Gillian, hésitante. 

- Je le fais pour une bonne cause. Et je n'ai rien à perdre. 

- Vous êtes seul ?

- Oui. 

- Personne ne vous attend nulle part ? " 

Lupin eut un pincement au cœur, et détourna les yeux. 

" Non, répondit-il, la voix rauque. 

- Pourquoi ? Vous avez l'air si gentil ... 

- Si je vous le dis, je vais vous effrayer. " 

Gillian retrouva un mince sourire, un peu attristé. 

" Pas grand-chose ne m'effraie. D'ailleurs j'ai du mal à imaginer que vous puissez être effrayant d'une quelconque façon. Je l'ai très bien accepté quand Ben m'a mise au courant pour son monde. " 

Remus eut un regard sceptique, mais après tout, il était persuadé qu'il ne reverrait jamais cette femme par la suite, et quelque chose dans ses sens développés lui disait qu'il pouvait se fier à elle. 

" Je suis un loup-garou. " lâcha-t-il instinctivement, sans vraiment y penser. 

Gillian éclata de rire. 

" Non, mais sérieusement ? " 

Remus pâlit et évita son regard. 

" Je suis sérieux. " 

Gillian ravala son rire, puis incrédule interrogea du regard Lupin.

" Un vrai loup-garou ? Comme dans les films ? Vous vous transformez en bête poilue les nuits de pleine lune ? 

- Oui c'est ça. " répondit-il sur un ton sec. 

Son visage se ferma, et Gillian comprit qu'elle n'avait pas été assez délicate. Elle lui prit le bras. 

" Excusez-moi. Je ne pensais pas que ces créatures existaient ... 

- Vous en avez une devant vous. 

- Et vous ... Euh ... Comment ça vous est arrivé ? 

- J'ai été attaqué. Je n'étais qu'un enfant. Je vis avec depuis presque toujours, c'est un fardeau que j'ai appris à accepter. 

- Mais c'est pour ça que vous êtes seul ? " 

Remus soupira, las. 

" Les loup-garous sont des créatures dangereuses. Les sorciers ont peur de nous. Je peux le comprendre, mais ils oublient bien souvent que tout le reste du mois, nous sommes des êtres humains inoffensifs. " 

Lupin sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il se confiait rarement à ce sujet, et détestait attirer l'attention sur lui ou provoquer la pitié. Mais Gillian lui avait parlé, alors il voulait lui rendre la pareille. 

" Nous ne sommes pas acceptés, et mis à l'écart. Nous n'arrivons pas à trouver de travail, et devons nous cacher la plupart du temps. Un nouvel amendement est passé, et oblige tous les sorciers loup-garous à se déclarer. Nous sommes fichés. Et les gens nous évitent ou font tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour nous créer des ennuis. Il est devenu difficile pour quelqu'un comme moi de vivre normalement. 

- Une chasse aux sorcières chez les sorciers, c'est ridicule. Ils devraient mieux savoir que quiconque que la différence n'est pas forcément synonyme de dangerosité. 

- Ne les ridiculisez pas. Ils ont raison dans un sens. Je suis dangereux. " 

Gillian cligna des yeux, surprise, et eut un mouvement de recul. Elle ne semblait le réaliser qu'à l'instant. 

" N'ayez pas peur, ce n'est pas la pleine lune. " 

La serveuse se força à sourire. 

" Votre quotidien doit être pénible. 

- Je me débrouille. Et comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai trouvé un moyen de me rendre utile. 

- Et votre famille ? 

- Disons que je n'en ai plus. 

- Des amis ? " 

Lupin pensa à la grande époque des Maraudeurs, des amis si proches et intimes qu'ils étaient devenus des Animagi pour le soutenir les nuits de pleine lune. Aujourd'hui, des Maraudeurs, il ne restait que Sirius, un Sirius méconnaissable et tellement fragile dans un certain sens. 

" J'en ai eu. Ils sont morts. Sauf un, mais, il a ses propres problèmes. 

- Et ... " 

Elle hésita avant d'oser poser la question. 

" Les femmes ? " 

Remus eut un sourire triste. 

" Il n'y a pas de femmes. Je ne peux pas envisager d'avoir des enfants de toute façon. C'est pas une vie. " 

Gillian serra ses deux mains des siennes. Lupin chercha son regard et vit qu'il brillait. Elle était au bord des larmes pour lui. 

" Allons, je ne suis pas si malheureux que cela. Ne vous en faites pas pour moi. Pensez plutôt à vous. " 

Lupin pensa alors à Ben McLachlan. Il l'avait rencontré deux ou trois fois, lors de réunions de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il avait à peine échangé quelques mots avec lui. Et le sorcier était plutôt secret, tout comme lui. Peut-être ne tenait-il pas à ce que les gens sachent qu'il fréquentait une moldue, sûrement pour sa sécurité. Il lui avait paru sympathique et sérieux. Mais là s'arrêtait ses connaissances sur l'ancien compagnon de Gillian. 

" Ben n'est pas mort pour rien, se sentit-il obligé de dire. Il faisait quelque chose d'important. 

- Quoi ? 

- Je préfère ne pas vous donner de détails, c'est très grave. Un sorcier puissant et maléfique fait des dégâts et secoue le monde sorcier depuis quelques temps. Ben faisait partie des bons sorciers qui tentent de lutter contre lui. C'était quelqu'un de bien. 

- Vous essayez de me dire qu'il est en quelque sorte mort en héros ? 

- Oui. Il est mort en héros, approuva-t-il. 

- Et vous en êtes un vous aussi ? " 

La question mit Lupin mal à l'aise. 

" J'agis autant par conviction que par culpabilité. En combattant le mal, je combats aussi celui qui vit en moi. 

- Vous n'avez rien de maléfique Remus, murmura alors Gillian. Vous savez à quelle chanson vous me faites penser ? The fool on the hill. Des Beatles. Ma chanson préférée. Elle dit " _The fool on the hill, sees the sun going down, and the eyes in his head, see the world spinning around, and nobody seems to like him, they can tell what he wants to do, and he never show his feelings_ ". Ne les laissez pas vous détruire. Vous êtes différent, mais ce sont eux qui sont fous, pas vous. 

- Merci. " 

Remus la regarda attentivement, puis décida, avant de trop s'attacher à cette femme, qu'il était temps de la quitter là. De plus, il devait voir Maugrey Fol Oeil à deux heures, quelques rues plus bas. Il se leva du tabouret de bar. 

" Je dois m'en aller. " 

Elle se força à sourire tristement et hocha la tête, signe qu'elle comprenait. 

" Au revoir Remus. 

- Faites bien attention à vous. " 

Le sorcier allait s'en aller, mais Gillian le retint par le bras. 

" Remus, depuis quand une femme ne vous a pas embrassé ? " 

Lupin se sentit extrêmement embarrassé, mais répondit tout de même. 

" Une femme n'embrasse pas un monstre. " 

Gillian hocha la tête, et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour se rapprocher de lui. Ils étaient séparés par le comptoir, les deux poivrots cuvaient toujours leur alcool, mais il ne voyait qu'elle. Elle rapprocha son visage du sien et effleura sa bouche de ses douces lèvres fraîches. Leur baiser fut pudique, simple et bref. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas partagé la moindre intimité avec une femme que Lupin se sentit perdre légèrement ses moyens. Mais Gillian avait un sourire compatissant. 

" Pas toutes les femmes, Remus. Souvenez-vous en. Pas toutes. Ayez confiance. " 

Remus ne sut quoi lui répondre. Elle tentait de lui donner un message d'espoir, mais serait-il possible qu'il en existe pour quelqu'un comme lui ? Il ne dit plus rien, releva le col de son par-dessus, et sortit affronter la nuit noire et pluvieuse. Il marcha sous la pluie, tentant de passer au travers des gouttes glacées, sans succès. Il aurait pu transplaner jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous avec Maugrey, mais c'était tout près, et il avait envie de marcher. Il devait avoir le visage trop rouge et confus, ce qui mettrait la puce à l'oreille de son comparse de l'Ordre du Phénix. Cette histoire, il devait la garder pour lui. De toute façon, il préférait rester secret sur certains sujets. 

Parler librement avec Gillian lui avait fait du bien. Cela lui rappelait l'époque des Maraudeurs, où il avait des amis soudés avec qui tout paraissait si simple. Qui l'acceptaient totalement comme l'un des leurs, qui plaisantaient même sur sa particularité. La période la plus heureuse de sa vie, une époque bénie, mais tout avait changé. La mort de James, celle présumée de Peter, et pire que tout : l'envoi de Sirius à Azkaban. Pendant treize ans, Remus s'était retrouvé à errer. La chute de Voldemort avait rendu les sorciers tellement heureux dans un premier temps. Mais la solidarité que l'époque trouble de la guerre avait fait naître avait volé en éclats lorsqu'ils furent libérés. Il fallait de nouvelles personnes à détester, de nouveaux ennemis, des bouc-émissaires pour ressouder la société, et c'était tombé dans un premier temps sur les Mangemorts, les collaborateurs, les géants, et puis ... Tous les hybrides, comme lui. Pendant treize longues années, il s'était retrouvé démuni, sans ses précieux amis, le souvenir amer de leur amitié en travers de la gorge, persuadé que Sirius avait trahi et causé la mot de James et Lily. 

Et même s'il a fini par découvrir la vérité, la trahison de Peter et non celle de Sirius, tout était cassé. Son ami était méconnaissable depuis sa sortie d'Azkaban. La mort de James, qui était plus qu'un ami pour lui, plus qu'un frère, plus que la personne ayant jamais été aussi proche de lui, l'avait définitivement changé également. Remus ignorait si c'était plus le décès de James ou son long séjour à côtoyer des Détraqueurs, qui l'avait métamorphosé, tout ce qu'il savait c'est que ce n'était plus comme avant. Sirius était hanté par des démons, il parlait souvent seul, faisait les cent pas dans l'ancienne et auguste demeure des Black. Et surtout, il reportait tout son manque affectif sur Harry, un garçon qu'il connaissait à peine ... 

Peut-être voyait-il James à travers lui, qui sait. Leur relation était à la fois étrange et touchante, mais ce qui était certain, c'était que Remus n'avait pas sa place au milieu de tout cela. Il n'avait sa place nulle part. 

Remus arrêta là ses réflexions car il débouchait sur la rue où Maugrey Fol Oeil l'attendait déjà. L'homme se déplaça vers lui, du haut de son imposante carrure et de son étrange démarche claudicante. 

" Lupin, vous en avez mis du temps, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas transplané ? " 

Son oeil mobile tournoyait dans tous les sens. 

" Avez-vous du nouveau ? Je n'ai toujours pas réussi à mettre la main sur Goyle. 

- Il n'est pas loin. On confirme sa présence à Liverpool. Ses Mangemorts nouvellement recrutés et lui sèment la terreur dans le Nord. Naturellement, _La Gazette du Sorcier_ passe leurs agissements sous silence, ou les mettent sur le dos de Sirius. C'est tellement plus facile. 

- Sans doute, émit Remus avec réserve. Alors que font-ils ? 

- Goyle organise des descentes contre les sangs mêlés. Voldemort doit vouloir exterminer les traîtres à leur sang, avant même les sorciers nés de parents moldus. 

- Les ... Les sangs mêlés ? " 

Remus pâlit, en pensant à Gillian et à l'enfant qu'elle attendait. 

" Qu'y a-t-il Lupin ? 

- Ben McLachlan avait une compagne moldue. Elle attend un enfant. 

- Bon sang ! Il faut la protéger ! Où est-elle ? " 

Lupin expliqua en quelques mots à Maugrey où il l'avait rencontrée, et quelques instants plus tard, les deux sorciers transplanaient dans le bar où elle travaillait. Lupin se précipita à l'intérieur, et vit la jeune femme inerte, allongée sur le sol. Il regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait plus personne dans le bar et les deux poivrots s'étaient enfuis. Etaient-ce eux les Mangemorts ? Ou s'étaient-ils enfuis quand il y a eu du grabuge ? 

Lupin s'approcha de Gillian et s'agenouilla sur le sol, près d'elle. Elle n'avait pas de blessure apparente, ils avaient dû la terrasser d'un Avada Kedavra. Un simple filet de sang disgracieux coulait de ses lèvres roses entrouvertes. Les mêmes qu'elle avait posé sur les siennes une demi-heure auparavant. 

" Pauvre petite ... " murmura Maugrey, fataliste. 

Remus ne répondit rien. Le juke-box continuait à jouer une chanson des Beatles. Sa préférée, parlant d'un fou seul sur une colline ...

**Valàààààààààà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Reviews bienvenues !**


End file.
